


Wake me up before you Go-go

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off not dead just very busy with work.</p><p>2nd it's my birthday so I wrote you a present that I hope you like.</p><p>I know it is short but it has been rattling around in my head for a while.</p></blockquote>





	Wake me up before you Go-go

Sherlock woke up before John.

He did most mornings unless he had been out late or been used roughly and put to bed.

He touched the necklace around his neck that John had locked onto him oh so many nights ago. John said it was to serve as a reminder and a pledge. The slim chain wrapped around his neck with enough slack for John to get his fingers under it if he wanted to.

He rolled over to see John sleeping peacefully on his back. He just enjoyed the view of John’s face at rest. All the hard lines softened in sleep. 

The sheet had slipped down exposing John’s chest and stomach. 

Sherlock admired how well John had kept himself in shape. How strong his arms were. How lovely the hair on his chest moved as John breathed in and out. Sherlock wanted to stroke the hair but knew better than to touch John without permission.

His eyes went lower to see that the sheet was tented from a half lazy erection. 

Sherlock licked his lips. Now there was something he had permission to do something about.

He carefully pulled the sheet off of John’s groin so as not to wake his sleeping lover.

He felt himself salivate at just looking at John’s cock. He swallowed hard and maneuvered himself between John’s legs.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth taking John’s member slowing into his mouth until his face was buried into John’s crotch. He took in the musky odor that was John and hummed with happiness. 

He could feel John’s cock thickening in his mouth. He used his tongue to encourage it.

He heard John groan.

“Don’t move pet,” came the sleepy order.

Sherlock stayed still as he could.

John started thrusting into Sherlock’s mouth and down his throat. 

Sherlock tried to relaxed as not to choke on his full mouth of John but John had other ideas half sitting up and grabbing Sherlock’s head forcing John deeper into Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock struggled for air again the thrusts and just at the point that he felt like he was going to pass out, John came down his throat and pulled out. 

Sherlock coughing up spit and cum as air returned to his lungs. 

As soon as he got his breath back, he said, “Thank you Master.”

“No thank you pet. That was a fine way to wake up. Now I suggest you clean up the mess you just made.” 

John pointed to the cum and spit now on his legs, groin, and belly and on the sheet.

Sherlock smiled and got his tongue quickly to work making sure his Master was clean. 

John ruffled his hair as he worked, “I’m going to have to give you a reward for that one pet.”

Sherlock shuttered with pleasure at the thought of earning reward. 

“Now let me up so I can use the loo and we’ll come back to that subject.”

Sherlock knelt up and contemplated what to ask for as he watched John’s tight ass walk away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> First off not dead just very busy with work.
> 
> 2nd it's my birthday so I wrote you a present that I hope you like.
> 
> I know it is short but it has been rattling around in my head for a while.


End file.
